Flight of a Lifetime
by TheMockingJay-Nevermore7
Summary: Max and her flock were only some of the successful Gen 54 experiments. This other flock seems to be interconnected with them in more ways that one. They soon figure out how they are related, and just happen to save the world while they're at it. *Similarities to TAE were intended.* ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

I'm running. Faster than I ever had in my lifetime. I make multiple turns, hoping to find a clearing. My bare feet are aching as they crunch hundreds of twigs and broken leaves. I squint, and I can barely make out a faint light. There, a few meters away! A clearing! I can almost make it! The growling and snarls are getting closer. Wait, the clearing is a cliff!

I suddenly hault, my arms flailing. I slightly turn my head backwards, and there they are. Erasers. Drool dripping from their snouts, red bloodshot eyes, looking straight at me. I turn back to the cliff and jump.

I'm suddenly falling a few feet. FWAP! My 13 foot wingspan, spread across my back. That's right, you heard me. Wings. I can hear the Erasers cursing and growling, while I fly 50 feet up into the air. My heart is beating at 100 miles per hour. The Erasers are shooting at me now, bullets whipping at me. _Crap! Where's my bow and arrow when you need them?!_, I think to myself. I barely dodge the bullets and shrapnel, and before I can even breathe, one crashes into my thigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: If anyone is actually reading this, I just want to say thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me. I know right? I sound just like EVERY OTHER AUTHOR, but it's true. So, spread the word! Please? Review! **

**Disclaimer: I hate these. I find them stupid. But, I obviously don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: As a matter of fact, I DO own the characters and plot. So, if your going to get my idea, atleast ask me first.**

I jolt awake from my slumber. It was just a nightmare, I reassure myself. I hold my chest, feeling my heart pump fast, gradually slowing down. You never really know that feeling of being chased 'til it actually happens. And let me tell you, it ain't a walk in the park.

I get up and look outside my window, the sun is barely looking over the horizon. "It's okay, it's okay. Nothing is going to hurt us," I keep whispering to myself.

Let me officially introduce myself. My name is Skylair. I'm 13 years old -give or take a few years. Me and my flock don't really know our actual age. Oh right, there's more mutants like me. We all have wings. So, basically you could call us "bird kids".

Those Erasers from my dreams are half-wolf, half-human, genetically mutated _mistakes_. They're kind of like protection or security for the School. That's where my flock and I came from. It's a science laboratory where evil, demented, sadistic "scientists" work. They experiment on poor innocent human fetuses and crossbreed their DNA with animal genetics. My flock and I, are 98% human and 2% avian. Weird right?

I quickly pulled my jeans on, and walked out of my bedroom door. I slowly walked through the hallway of our small, L-shaped sized house. Our house is like the shape of an L turned on its side.

I went to the kitchen to hopefully find something for breakfast. Some spoiled ketchup, 21 eggs, flour, expired milk, a bread loaf, and some other stuff that doesn't even look like food. Nope! Nothing in here that I could make on my own without causing something to go wrong. I heard some shuffling behind me, "G'Mornin Sky," I heard a voice say to me.

I turned around and smiled at Fray's messy bed head. "Hey Kiddo," I replied ruffling his blonde hair.

"What's for breakfast?," he asked yawning.

"Um, still working on it," I answered unsure. I looked into his sea green eyes and grinned.

"I'll make eggs. Don't burn down my kitchen!," called Ty from the hallway.

"Wouldn't count on it," I replied smirking, although it was no use since he can't see me. Oh right! Ty's blind. He was one of those kids that got experimented on at the School. Too bad that there's probably more innocent kids like him. Those crap-job-of-a-scientists were trying to enhance their vision, which went horribly wrong. Ty flopped spot-on to our broken couch. He only has trouble finding something when someone forgets to tell him where they replaced the item.

As I was still turned away from Ty, my head facing the refrigerator, I felt a sudden chill go down my back. I turned around and saw Luke, staring at me through his overlong hair. "Quit that!" I said firmly at him.

"What? Breathing?" he said calmly.

I just turned away, "Whatever." I faced Fray, "Hey can you set the table? I'm gonna go wake up Evie and Thalia."

"Sure," Fray replied lazily. He must of had a rough sleep. He isn't usually this tired. And, most of the time, he's farting like there's no tomorrow. Seriously, Fray has a really crazy digestive system! He could break the wind of a hurricane.

I walked down the hall to the room that Evie and Thalia share. I pushed the door open and peeked in. Thalia was lying on her bed, sound asleep.

"Thals. Come on. Wake up," I said to her while shaking her shoulder.

"Ughu'?," Thalia said groggily, while trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Get outta bed sleepy head," I replied, trying to sound peppy.

"Sure thing Sky. What's for breakfast? Ooh! I hope it's eggs! Wait, let me get dressed first," she said. She is a real talker, even in the early morning. Thalia could talk nonstop for hours, without having to stop for a breath! But she's the complete opposite of Luke. I mean, I wouldn't blame him. He watched his family while they were kidnapped, tortured, and harassed in the most horrible way. I would be a little introverted too of I were him. It's pretty traumatizing. But I don't like talking about it.

I walked over to Evie, who was looking like an angel in a peaceful slumber. Her and Fray were the only blood related siblings from our whole flock. She has blonde hair and blue green eyes similar to Fray's. "Rise and shine sweetheart."

Honestly, Evie is my favorite from the flock. Don't get me wrong, I love my flock to death, but she's my baby. I had to practically raise her myself after Sean di- never mind. More on that later.

Evie blinked a few times to fully see her surroundings and sweetly smiled. "You're my favorite too Sky," she whispered softly, "and don't worry I won't tell." Forgot to mention, Evie can read minds and control them. Other experimented kids may have her ability too. I wouldn't be surprised if there were more test tube babies like us.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. Evie took off her nightgown and grabbed a little flower tunic from the side of her bed. "Here, let me help you with that."

She smiled back, "I'm hungry. Ty's almost done with those eggs." I nodded and, carried her to our dining table.

**P.S. If there are any betas that you know or if you are a beta, do you think you want to edit my story? PM me if anybody is interested! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I know it annoys you every time you read that, but please? It would make my day 10x better! ;{D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you for reading my story! It means SO much to me, and I'm not even kidding. Anyway, this chapter isn't very long, and kinda boring. So, meet you at the bottom!**

Luke, Ty, and I are possibly 13. But Luke is probably 3 months younger than me, and Ty could be 6 months younger than me too. Thalia is about 10. Fray seems to be 8, and Evie is somewhere around 6. We all picked our birthdays a couple years or months ago, but started to forget soon after.

We were all rescued by a scientist with an actual heart named, Sean. He was a scientist who worked at the School, and felt bad towards us. He broke us out, making us on the School's Top 10 Most Wanted list. I really do miss him, he was the closest parental-like figure that my flock has ever had. He taught me everything I know from hunting, learning things off the Internet, shoplifting groceries and clothes from distant stores, and everything you need for survival. And when he just disappeared one day out of the blue, we all assumed he was kidnapped. Soon after, we figured that he kicked the bucket, leaving me to raise the flock on my own.

"Sky? Sky!," I snapped from my gaze as Ty called my name. I looked at him and blinked, "Good you're there. Glad to see your alive."

"Sorry. Just thinking," I said and continued to scarf down my eggs and toast.

"Oh my gosh Sky, I had the WEIRDEST dream last night, and you were there, and so was Fray, and Ty, and Evie, and Luke! Then there was this elf and -mpfhmff," Thalia said, just when Ty covered her mouth.

"Thals, my ears are bleeding," Ty said half-jokingly. We all laughed and Luke grinned.

That's when Fray's butt grenades when off. "Nasty!", I said gagging.

"Totally gross!," Thalia shrieked.

"Nice one!," Ty said as he slapped a high five to Fray.

Fray grinned, "Sorry."

"Ew," Luke muttered, "I'm out." he got up and put his plate in the sink.

"Sky, can we go hunting today? We're almost out of game," Evie said sweetly, as we all followed Ty.

"Sure. We could use some exercise today," I answered back.

"Can I finally use my crossbow again today? Please?," Thalia asked me, pleading with her gold-colored Bambi eyes.

"Only if you promise to be more careful this time! If you hit another skunk this time, you will never use your arrows again," I said firmly. Last week, we were out hunting. Thalia freaked out as she shot her loaded crossbow at a skunk, making it spray its "Fray-like" smell all over us.

"Yes I promise! Thank you, thank you, thank you!," Thalia replied happily. Gosh, I curse the day my flock learned how to use Bambi eyes against me.

I went to my room as the flocked went to theirs to retrieve their hunting weapons. I grabbed my forty-five count arrow quiver, my thirty pound long bow, my brown leather arm guard, and my stiff leather finger protector- my customized hunting gear. I left my room to meet up with the others.

"You guys ready?," I called as my flock regrouped. I got yeses and yups from various flock members. "Alright then."

**I hoped you liked it! Or not. But please! Review? It means a lot when people review! I'll try to update soon. Oh, and spread the word of my story! Please? Anyway, BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello fellow reader! I actually kind of like this chapter. I hope you do to. Or not. Why don't you tell me about it? Click that little review button for me. Please?**

Luke uses a silent shotgun that used to belong to Sean. Although Ty is blind, he is the BEST javeler I know. It's pretty inhuman, well then again, we're all part avian. Fray is really good at setting snares and traps. Thalia could really work a crossbow, her aim is amazing. Evie, even though she's six, leads animals into our range with her animal communicating skill. (If you can call that a skill, to me, it's pretty creepy.) And I don't mean to brag, but I can shoot my target right where I want it with my bow and arrow, even while flying.

We all left the house and flew over to our hunting area which is about half a mile from our home.

I love that sensation of flying. Especially with my flock. The feeling of my muscles working to keep me aloft, my wings pumping and riding along air currents. I just feel so safe, and powerful up here at 300 feet in the air. It's pretty breath taking from here, with the magnificent view of the thick evergreen trees, the lime green clearings that show up every now and then, and the sight of a couple carnivores that wander away from their pack. Even the gusts of wind that passes through our faces is an extra plus.

"Are we there yet?," Fray shouted over the gust of wind.

"Not yet. Couple more miles," I called back.

Luke tilted over to me, making our wings brush against each other every now and then.

"Hey," Luke said to me.

"Ha, you seem very talkative today," I said sarcastically.

He just shrugged and half-grinned, "Just got a weird feeling about today."

"Oh. How so?," I questioned concerned.

"I don't know. Maybe just a feeling," he said, not looking me in the eye.

"Weird. I just had the same feeling a little while ago. Maybe just an instinct?," I wondered out loud.

"Oh," he said, giving away no emotion.

"I got another dream last night. You know? About the Erasers," I mentioned.

"Hey, look at me," Luke said calmly. I glanced up at him. "We're safe for now."

"Yeah. For now. . ." And I left it at that.

Once we reached our spot, we got to work.

Not surprisingly, Luke already shot three squirrels, two hares, and a deer -we've only been here for ten minutes. I shot five rabbits, four squirrels, and accidentally, a little doe. Ty mostly takes care of the big animals since he finds them easier to sense. He caught two foxes, a coyote, two raccoons, and a possum- hate those suckers. Even with our hyped up senses, (like raptor vision, full-grown adult equivalent strength, supersonic hearing, keen sense of smell -get the picture?.) I would've had trouble tracking those big boys down. Thalia caught a couple birds that I don't know the name of, and four little chipmunks. Fray had five mice, two little bunnies, and seven lizards. And Evie came back with a half-hearted smile on her face.

"At least they all died happily," she said, on the verge of tears. She never really was a fan of doing her job, but she loved to help out when she could. Evie seems to be pretty angelic. Sometimes.

"Aw. It's okay kiddo. This will feed us for quite a while you know? Come 'ere," I reassured her with a smile and a hug.

"I know," she said quietly.

"Hey, at least we can eat now! I'm starving!," Ty said to her.

"I'll go start a fire," Luke said, walking to get firewood.

"I can't believe we caught this much today! OMG! It was SOOO much fun. It was a little hard getting the birds though. They move so fast! I'm famished. And tired. I'm pretty thirsty too. Can we-? Never mind," Thalia said. She stopped when I shot her a "stop-now-I'm-too-tired" look.

"Have you noticed it's a little foggy today? Something feels weird," Fray said. Luke and I exchanged looks and nodded, knowing to be on guard. Luke is my right winged-man, my best friend, and my second in command. I would be nothing without him.

"Alright guys, we should probably head out after eating," I stated.

As of on cue, I hear a loud BANG! I turn my head towards the sound and yell towards my flock to fly up. My heart is racing as we take our bundle and fly at the highest speed towards our house.

I cock my head backwards, and that's when I see them. Erasers. I could make out 6 or 7 figures fighting against them. And I wasn't going to stick around to meet them.

"Hurry up!," I yell at them, although we all are going as fast we can.

I can see our house coming into view, and I dive bomb toward it. As I frantically open our door, I can see our house ransacked, as if someone has been looking for something. We all drop our load into the kitchen as I realize what they took.

I sprint to Sean's room and go to his study. His drawer has been busted open and I see it gone. His notebook. The thing Sean kept us from seeing when we were little. The notebook that I looked through after his passing. There were so many secrets contained in it. Things too dangerous, too risky if it ever fell into the wrong hands. Gone. They took it. The Erasers took it. My flock runs in as I stay there, a gaped.

"What the heck happened?!," Thalia worrily questions.

"They took it. They took his notebook," I replied quietly.

"We have to get it back right?," Ty said.

"It may be too late. It seems long enough for them to read it," Luke answered grimly.

"No! It can't be!," Fray whimpers.

"I don't care. We have to get it back," I say leaderly. I noticed Evie hasn't said anything about this. "Evie, what's wrong?"

She looks focused, like the expression she gets when she tries to read someone's mind. "I can hear them. The Erasers are coming."

**Thanks for reading! Review! Please. I'm begging you. Oh, and please tell more people about this story! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello fellow fanfictioner! I hope you like this chapter, even though it's not long. But there is a fight scene. Please review it! Reviews help me improve. So, enjoy reading!**

The Erasers bust through the openings of our house. They probably sensed us coming this way. I do a 360 and see atleast 60 of them in our room.

We all go into a fighting stance as they hurl themselves towards us. I pop atleast 3 of them in the jaw with one punch, and roundhouse kick 5 of them all at once. My flock is landing punches and kicks all around the room. I clapped my hands hard on an Erasers' ears and he howled from the force.

One of them claws my side and I scream. There's just too many to fend off. Even though I lose feeling in my left side, I push back a couple of them from almost asulting Evie. I do a quick look around, and I see my flock.

Ty is kicking their sorry butts at every angle he turns, despite his blindness. Luke has Eraser blood caked on his right wing, but is still going strong. Even Fray is doing pretty well. He landed punches and kicks at certain spots that I'm uncomfortable to mention. Although the Erasers landed a lucky kick to Thalia's thigh, she still fought through. I'm fighting with Evie, even though she's pretty tough. I am NOT going to let them hurt my baby. We were all fighting at an exceptional rate.

Surprisingly, most of the Erasers fled by now. They were probably told to retreat. Once they were all gone, I called to my flock. "Report!"

"Just a bloody nose, a sprained wrist, and probably another broken bone. I'll heal pretty quick though. No biggy," Ty told me.

"Um, my leg hurts, my arm is probably half-broken, but I'll live," said Fray mildly.

"That stupid Eraser smashed my thigh! But it's not broken. I hope. Wait Ty, does it feel broken?," Ty walked to Thalia. He felt her thigh for anything wrong.

"Nah, you're good. Just bruised real bad," Ty stated.

"I'm okay. Just the usual injuries. Thanks for helping me Sky," said Evie.

"No problem. That's why I'm here remember?"

"Actually, I feel fine. Nothing hurts. At all," Luke said confused.

"Woah. Seriously? You took some hard punches," I walked over to him to see if he looked fine. He looks good as new. Not even a scratch.

"Crap. Look at yourself. Ty get over here," Luke said as he looked at my left side. I turned my head and saw a huge stain of blood caked onto my shirt. "Quick, help me stop the bleeding."

I guess I was so worried about my flock, I forgot to check on myself. "You have two broken ribs and three huge gashes. Probably a claw scratch. Fray, hand me the first aid kit in the kitchen," Ty said, feeling my side and rib cage.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm fine. It'll heal sooner or later," I argued. I really hate getting fixed up.

"No, it looks really bad," Evie said. She sounded worried. I think. My head feels fuzzy all of a sudden.

"Sky! You need to lay down! Ty, hurry up!," Thalia shrieked.

All I heard after that were mumbles of hazy sounds. My vision had black spots at every direction. I could faintly hear some of my flock members yelling my name. I couldn't say anything. I feel as though I'm underwater.

That's when I blacked out.

**Okay seriously. Does ANYBODY actually read my stories? I barely get any views. It's sad. Anyway, whoever is reading this, thank you! It means a lot. But it would mean even MORE if you reviewed? How bout that, eh? Please! Review! But thanks for reading! Really.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello reader! Sorry I didn't update lately, I've been busy and tired. But I'm here now with a new chapter! I also found out that not many people read me story, which makes me pretty upset. But thank you to those people who reviewed! It meant _so _much to me. Oh, and this chapter include the flock now. Yay! So, enjoy this new update! **

"Maybe in a couple more hours," I heard a familiar voice say.

"If she dies, can I have her stuff?" an all too familiar girl's voice asked. "I'm kidding!"

"You guys! She's waking up," said a tiny voice.

I rubbed my eyelids and tried to clear my blurred vision. I saw my flock standing around me, Luke looking the most relieved. We were in the woods, with trees and grass all around me. "How long was I out?"

"A couple of days. Maybe two," Ty said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, unsuccessfully trying to stand up.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't get up. You'll reopen your stitches. Nothing happened anyway," reassured Luke, slightly pushing me back down. "We were all watching you, waiting to see when you'll wake."

I blushed, "Oh. Nothing about the Erasers?"

"Mmm. Not really. But once you heal more, we should really get going. The house didn't seem safe anymore. But we did grab the weapons before we left," said Thalia-that's my flock.

A sense of realization hit me. "Oh no. The notebook! It's no use getting it back now," I said, putting hands on my head in defeat.

"No. We're still getting it back no matter what. We can't let them just take it like that! I won't let them," Ty stated stubbornly.

"Wait! Shhh. Someone's coming," whispered Evie. We all grabbed our artillery while Luke carried me behind a big tree trunk, and the flock hid amongst the woods in less than fifteen seconds. I heard voices and twigs cracking a few yards away.

"Gazzy! Quit that! You're gonna knock someone's eye out," a voice said.

"Don't worry, I'm being careful!" said another.

"Hey Max, I'm hungry! Can we like catch something? Like a squirrel, or a rabbit, or a lizard? Wait, Iggy! Do you have anymore of those super duper energy bars?," said a voice that immediately reminded me of Thalia.

"Nope, we ran out about an hour ago. Let me see that!" said a different male voice.

I saw them come into my view. A girl that seemed like the leader of the group that looked about my age with blonde brown hair, walked next to a tall male with longish black hair, alongside another tall guy with strawberry blonde hair kinda like Evie's and Fray's, a girl that looked sort of like Thalia with brown eyes instead of gold, walked next to a younger boy with blonde hair holding something that looked foreign to me, and a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes followed close behind. Another thing about them, they all had wings. Like us. I looked at Luke with a utter shock.

"Who are they?!" I whispered frantically. He just shrugged. "Evie?"

_They're like us. One can read minds like me_, Evie sent into my mind.

"Sky! I feel like I recognize them," Thalia urgently whispered.

"What? How? We've never even seen them," I answered confused.

"I'm not sure. I just know them from somewhere."

"Shh! Who's there?" I heard the girl leader-ly girl say.

_Evie, who are they?!_, I thought to Evie, hoping she read my thoughts.

_Wait up Sky_, she spoke into my mind.

Evie stepped out of her hiding spot, and I almost jumped up to grab her before Luke held me down. She walked towards the smallest girl and they both seemed to be exchanging thoughts. They seemed to be similar, yet so diverse. Both had angelic features, slightly different hair color, and an identical eye color. It was the weirdest thing- first with the related looks, then the little mental talk they had. The tiny girl seemed to be reading her thoughts to, since they both had that same concentrated look on their face.

The little girl with blonde curls and blue eyes spoke, "Guys, it's okay. They're like us."

Evie spoke after, "Yeah, come on out guys." Reluctantly, Luke helped me up and half carried me towards Evie. I eyed them. The leader girl looked shocked and so did the rest of her group. We all eyed each other for a while in uncomfortable silence.

I finally spoke with slight amazement, "You guys have wings too. Like us."

The leader girl kept eye contact with me, her brown eyes locked onto my purple ones. "Yeah, obviously. Do you happen to come from this place where they split your DNA?"

"Um, yeah. I don't know their actual name, but my flock calls it the School," I said.

"My flock calls them that too," she said musingly.

"Well, I'm Sky. This is Luke, Ty who's blind, Thalia, Fray, and Evie," I introduced, while pointing at the person. To be honest, I'm not so sure why I was so open to this girl. I just felt some weird unexplainable connection with her.

"Oh. Um, I'm Max, he's Fang, that's Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel," she said awkwardly. _And I thought our names were weird._ Oddly, my flock was quiet during our chat. I nudged Luke to say something.

"Uh, hi," he said weirdly. I noticed the tall guy with black hair- I think his name was Fang. Luke and Fang looked creepily alike. Same black hair, same black wings, same olive skin.

Thalia seemed to notice too 'cause she blurted out, "Oh em' gee! You guys look so similar. You could even be brothers! What if you are? That would be so-"

"Shut up! What if they're evil?" I heard Ty whisper to her.

"We're not evil. I can assure you. But, what about you guys? You don't seem exactly trustworthy either," I heard the tall guy with the strawberry hair say. I'm pretty sure his name was Iggy.

"Iggy! Calm down. They're not evil. I know they aren't," Angel said. She turned to me, "We've been through the same things as you. You can trust us." For some weird reason, I believed her. Maybe it was because she reminded me of Evie. _Sorry, we all have trust issues_, I heard her little voice say into my mind_._

You see, if I haven't been living with Evie almost my entire life, that would've freaked me out. This just proves how messed up my life is.

I smiled, "I know. But I guess we better get going. Nice meeting you guys." I started heading in the other direction when I heard someone call out, "Wait! Um, I think- okay this is going to sound really weird, but my Voice just told me that you're supposed to help us save the world." I turned around and realized that it was Max who blurted that out. _Wow, and it seemed like my life was weird enough._

**I hoped you liked it! Sorry I couldn't really have everyone involved. I tried though! Oh, and let's pretend that ANGEL happened before SCHOOL'S OUT- FOREVER. It'll sort of fit like that. He he.. Anyway, REVIEW! Please? It'll mean a lot to me! Kay' thanks bye!**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I am sooooooo sorry for not updating. Me + writer's block = crappy story. Simple math really. I know some of you guys out there like this story, and I'm really glad so thank you. By the way, this story takes place after ****_Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports._****So there you have it. I didn't die. I'm sorry again! But I hope you like this chapter. So, read. I have more to tell you at the bottom. ;)**

* * *

"Haha. You're kidding right? Us? Save the world? We have other things to do besides playing superhero," I said mockingly.

"Look, I know we barely know each other but I'm serious. You have to help us or the whole world is in going to be in jeopardy," Max irritably replied.

"Wait, what the heck is a Voice?"

"Oh yeah. Well it's complicated. There's this voice that speaks to me at the most randomest times. I'm not sure who it is though," she said awkwardly.

I considered this, "So, you're really serious about this? I'm not being Punk'd, right?"

She gave me a straight face, "Yes I promise."

"Hold on, how are we supposed to help 'you save the world' anyway? And from what exactly?" I said confused.

"Itex. Sure you've heard of them?" I nod. I've seen that Itex logo everywhere. It was on most of our stuff back home. "Well, turns out they've been running a top-secret mutation facility. They fund the School. Different branches all over the world were pretty much taken over by kids, but it wasn't enough."

"I see. So we help you bring them down? Blow up their branches?"

The blonde haired boy, Gazzy, smiled and said, "Oh yeah. Blowing things up are my specialities."

Fray looked up from whatever he was looking at, "You bomb things? That's so cool!" He turned to me, "How come you never let me do that?"

"Oh gee, I don't know. Maybe because you may 'accidentally' bomb our own house?" I replied.

A look of disappointment appeared on his face.

Stand your ground. Don't give in, I told myself.

A thought occued to me. I turned to Luke and whispered, "What about the notebook? We have to get it back."

Luke spoke up, "We can only help you on one have to get back the notebook that those stupid Erasers stole from us."

Max spoke with her flock for a moment. For some weird thought of mine, it also seemed like she was arguing with herself. But by the look on her face, she reluctantly agreed.

"Do you have any idea where the School is exactly?" I said stupidly. "We forgot where it was. Everything is in the notebook."

"Um, yeah. It's somewhere in Death Valley, California. We could take you there, although it's pretty far from here," the pretty African American girl named, Nudge, said.

"Well then, I guess we're heading to California."

For a moment Max looked at our weapons. "I see you're coming with ammunition."

"Well yeah. You can never be too sure," Fray said from behind me. He readjusted his snare bag on his shoulder.

"Whatever. We better get going then," she called, already making a running start with her flock close behind.

I motioned my flock to follow and we took off after.

* * *

** Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to finish the next chapter as SOOOn as I can, and update. So there you go! I have more tricks up my sleeves as more things unravel about Sky's flock's past. The more reviews I get, the faster I write and update! Just saying. . . Oh! And for all you "demigods" out there, check out my Percy Jackson story, The Undead Rises. I'll have the second chapter for that one up soon. Kay bye! Review please! Thanks.**


End file.
